Hetalia
by thatlefthandedpisces
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that I have also posted on Wattpad. I have another book that I will begin to upload after this one has been caught up with the amount of chapters on Wattpad. Thanks for reading!
1. Romano

p data-p-id="4c0cb32d841694535efc64280cd62e15"strong Hey guys! So I felt the sudden urge to write a second part, and this will probably be a draft for a little while until I get others done, and then I'll most likely publish them all at the same time if that makes sense? But anyways you came here to read so here you go!~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0911f8df96f76579c9e7cbbbcbb1a00e"Being friends with Prussia and Germany was one thing, but being friends with Italy and having to be around his brother almost 24/7 was a different accomplishment altogether. You just so happened to be really close with the Beilschmidt brothers, but you didn't want Romano to find out at all costs. You already know that he hates Germany already for 'stealing his fratello', but it's not that he hates Germany for befriending Feliciano, he just hates the fact that he feels ignored again after being separated from his brother for so long. I guess you could say he felt defensive in a way of his own feelings that he chooses to ignore. Deep in thought, you're completely oblivious to the fact that you've just walked straight into their home and are now sitting on the couch mumbling./p  
p data-p-id="a94bfc4f6ce3a94ec5e8f0bc106449d5""Y/N? Ve~ Bella you-a made it!" Feliciano says excitedly./p  
p data-p-id="0f03e03ac9ff6609369132fac57693f0""FRATELLO, IL TUO AMORE È QUI!" He shouts. After that, there was a loud yell as well as Romano coming out of his room fuming. You look at the brothers, confused as to what they're saying, because you don't speak Italian unfortunately. Romano looks at you and back at his brother before striding over to where you are./p  
p data-p-id="5345cc0b0908f00bb557027aacedd3b4""Hey Lovi! How are you?" You smile at him. He only glares at you before stating,/p  
p data-p-id="105c913704b5b423422b95f727d0c231""When-a did you and my-a stupido fratello start dating?" You looked at him shocked before laughing. He stares at you, it's the same laugh he hates to love so badly, it makes him weak all over./p  
p data-p-id="5dd6016fc1e29b4233006b7a9aed78c2""Romano, Feli isn't with me, he's like my best friend! Why would you think that?" The Italian only smirks before grabbing your cheeks with his hands and pulling you into a kiss. His lips taste like tomatoes and stubbornness. By this time, his brother has since left to the kitchen and started cooking. Romano pulled away and his infamous curl was now shape as a heart while he looked at your breathless face written in shock./p  
p data-p-id="e10c598e5ddf432fa3a934ddcf63451b""Does-a that explain why I asked?" He finally says. You nod your head and kiss him on the cheek before exclaiming,/p  
p data-p-id="56c4938cada67e9a7229c7b736108cb1""Yes I like you back and yes I'll be your girlfriend, since I know you wouldn't ask." Lovino opens his mouth to say a witty response, when you grab his shirt and meld your lips together. You tug his head away, careful not to touch his curl because 'you don't want to know what happens' as Feliciano always tells you, and walk away over to the set table where food has been served. Leaving a tousled and flustered Italian in your wake./p  
p data-p-id="6f59cf6daf14fa9c9560488e186da906"strongWell there we go! Another one done, /strongstrongI/strongstrong have no idea if this could be rushed or what not /strongstrongbecause/strong strongI/strong strongdon't/strongstrong want to rush things but /strongstrongI/strongstrong also /strongstrongdon't/strongstrong want to /strongstrongmake/strongstrong it long and drawn out... But /strongstronganyways/strongstrong thanks for reading and I'll catch you next time! ~Reiya /strong/p 


	2. Canada

p data-p-id="01491d50364a0e646faa09e3dea4a834"emstrongHEY! Hi, ahem sorry I'm just kind of excited that you came to read my book! This is my first part and I wanted to jump straight in. If you have any requests, just message me and I'll try my best to get to it as soon as I can. You came here to read not see me ramble so go ahead and enjoy~ /strong /em/p  
p data-p-id="8a1a0887048820c139a8f7f2b855b8ed" After working out,you came back from the gym to your apartment, to find Kumajirou sleeping next to your door. Finding this odd since you didn't expect him, you then pull out your phone and text Matthew Williams, your boyfriend, and hear his text/ringtone go off in your living room. 'He didn't tell me he was coming over today, and so early too,' You thought. You check your watch and see it to be ~0945~. Getting a little worried at this point, you carefully pick up the small, sleeping polar bear and take off your shoes. You then walk over to the arm chair and place a pillow down before setting the bear on top of it and a blanket on top of him. Grabbing your boyfriend's phone, you calmly,yet cautiously walk towards your bedroom. The two of you haven't been dating for a long time, but it's not a new relationship either. This had never happened before, so you were a little off put by it. Peeking through your open bedroom door, you spot the Canadian laying with his limbs sprawled around him like a starfish on your bed. Matthew was on his back with his glasses off, staring blankly at the ceiling./p  
p data-p-id="bb3538085cda5b88cb91f1746816c6b3""Mattie?" You call out, not wanting to startle him. He shifts his violet eyes to you, but says nothing. You just stared at him in shock, he's never been so out of character! You place his phone on the floor next to your bag and begin to make your way over to your bed, feeling the oxygen around you getting thicker and more tense with every step you take towards the Canadian, all the while his eyes have since been back, locked on the seemingly more entertaining ceiling. His chest slowly rises and falls, however you miss the stray tears that seep from his irises and past his cheeks on to your comforter. After what seems like a century, your body finally makes it to the bed and you sit next to Matthew. Now that you can see his face clearly, you can tell that he's been crying. A lot. He doesn't move a single muscle, only whispering in a wavering voice,/p  
p data-p-id="72b864b4d43623ba032e4b5a247dc6ef""It's all my fault..."Over and over, getting progressively louder and louder, until he's sitting up with his head in his hands shaking and yelling. You place a hand on Matthew's shoulder, only for him to yell again before his yell turns into sobs. Your boyfriend's breath becomes quicker and more uneven. Matthew's breaths are becoming more shallow and it's scaring you. Hell, you've no idea what to do! You sit facing toward him as his voice cracks and becomes quieter from yelling. Wrapping your limbs around his torso, you use your arms to drag Canada's hands from his face./p  
p data-p-id="e2356c06b4e1693b56c4d3d68e5bc749""Mattie," you begin, "I need you to breathe, and look at me... Baby please."He looks at you, violet eyes now dull and red from crying./p  
p data-p-id="24f16bc9ec5caf11f95718de51c2c4a1""You need to breathe." You simply say, but it's easier said than done. You slowly make progress and Matthew's breathing becomes more regulated. After around ten minutes pass, and he speaks./p  
p data-p-id="b7e1d636dbcafc57015b50633a6c8184""M-my brothers sta-arted fighting again and it got re-eally bad," he hiccups, "so-o I left and came h-here, I'm sorry I didn't let you know-w I-I just co-ou-ld-dn't handle it. Oh Maple! I-I'm a horrible person, and brother, and boyfriend a-and and-"He starts to tear up again before you stop /"Shhh, Matthew... ça va, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux et séparé du problème... tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, mon frère, et tu es un copain INCROYABLE, ne jamais faire autrement."br /(Translation: Shhh Matthew... it's okay, you did what you thought was best and separated from the problem... you aren't a bad person, brother, and you're an AMAZING boyfriend, don't ever think otherwise)/p  
p data-p-id="ecaf16ffcb54fb3903ae50f8273f8cdd"Matthew only stares at you before placing his forehead against yours. You understood a bit of French, but when Matthew or Francis (France) spoke too fast or slurred their words, you couldn't understand. You place your arms around him as he calms down fully. You both stay like that for a while until he thanks you and kisses you softly. Pulling away, you look into his eyes before hugging the hockey lover. You both settle under the covers of your bed and Matthew pulls you into his chest before whispering to you,/p  
p data-p-id="8ebbb9a3efd4e1d1955de3b544918753""Je vous remercie Y/N, Je t'aime..." br /"I'm glad you're okay," is all you manage to say back. Matthew kisses your head and closes his eyes, slipping into a dream, finally content with his best friend and lover next to him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="100b8f61e4f71f1a1921df15488b0c1d"emstrongFirst/strong/ememstrong part DONE 863 words! I actually wrote this one before Romano, so the A/n's are out of order sorry. I do understand that this is just barely a surface level kind of 'dark' oneshot, and the thing is that I know how it is, so it's accurate I promise. However, /strongstrongI/strong strongdon't/strongstrong want to drag it out a ton. Though it's nowhere near a 'common' panic attack, I still wanted to slightly touch on it because I feel like he would blame himself for things like that and such. /strongstrongThis/strongstrong is by no /strongstrongmeans/strongstrong romanticising panic attacks whatsoever. Anyways, please let me know what you thought, it really helps shape what I do next. Thanks~ Reiya/strong/em/p 


	3. Scotland

p data-p-id="61ac2c7b65e8bc7532cc5eae590ec90c"emstrongHey guys! This is just a quick opening remark to say this part isn't as much of a 'x reader', but it still has some moments in it thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!~/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="5e9d8c2a4431e18cd9b03a6f3d874e59"Alistair Kirkland was an interesting man. He always had this air of confidence around him, but you thought it seemed so fragile. You also knew that he had a very rocky relationship with his brothers, that topic wasn't brought up very often at all between you two. One day, you decided to visit him and none other than his brother Arthur wanted to accompany you. You of course were a bit nervous to see how this went because one, those two fought the most out of all of them. Secondly, Alistair had been drinking more often and hadn't been acting like himself at all lately. You had no idea why though. Knocking on the door, you shift uncomfortably between your two legs and Arthur puts a reassuring hand on your shoulder as the door slowly opens revealing a disheveled Scot./p  
p data-p-id="f6b964929defe4ae77447b64d1147375""What is Artie doing here lass?" He growls out, making you scared a bit./p  
p data-p-id="6f08a79997ee500a2fcac12daa37c85c""Alistair, I wanted to talk to you empleas/eme... It's important." Arthur tells him before you have the chance to say anything. Said Scot only sighs angrily and stands to the side of the door, allowing England and yourself to enter his home. Although Scotland has not left his house or shown any signs of being a house clean type of person, his entire estate was spotless. He did have extra time on his hands, but you never thought he would clean. That is unless he just got really bored. Smiling, you enter and stand next to his kitchen counter./p  
p data-p-id="ac08a5733b9533e802b38e654f8d2a42""Well, what did ye need to tell me emsweet brother o' mine?"/em You can practically feel the sarcasm and anger dripping from the ginger's voice. You prepare for the worse when Arthur brings his older brother to a side room where you can't see anything, but hearing isn't an issue./p  
p data-p-id="c3791ec64a951fd46474b7c3529761c2""Look, I want to know why ye came lad... You never gave me no mind before, so what could've changed?"/p  
p data-p-id="63da3a5ee0b11bf48d455344f3fdcd1d""I'm...I'm sorry." You could hear England shuffle his feet on the carpet. /p  
p data-p-id="cd294d865833b43e8fe40016ac49c409""W-what do ye mean?! Is this some kind of sick joke to make you feel better after all this time huh? Do you think that saying two words will make everything better, that I'll just forget the fact that you and Matthew and Alfie and Francis all left me alone because emYOU/em got into an argument with me and didn't want to seem like the bad guy? O-or is this just your way of saying that-that I should feel worse about meself for everything and that I should go drown everything out behind some hard liquor, only to regret the fact that I can't bring meself to even try talking to you all? Or did you just want me to confess all of that because I'm drunk and ready to walk away... What do you want from me Arthur?..." /p  
p data-p-id="8a3f4fe561bdc041aaefaf7eac749606"Allistair's voice dies out before you hear him holding back from sobbing, only to punch a wall instead. You peek around the corner just in time to see Arthur flinch, but quickly recover and go to hug his brother's now slumped and shaking form. You decide to stay back, as to not disturb them because this is a time when you knew you shouldn't intervene. Then the unexpected happens when you hear Arthur say, /p  
p data-p-id="750b17c1fbc66c9e0bfeff0930912493""Rinn thu cho mòr dhomh nuair a bha mi nas òige, agus rinn e pronnadh obair mhath a tha e a 'togail agus tha mi duilich a thug e dhomh fhada seo a thoirt gu buil e Alistair agus chan eil mi a-riamh an dùil gu maitheadh Tu e dhomh, ach bha mi ag iarraidh thu a' cluinntinn seo. Co-dhiù, cha robh mi ag ionnsachadh bho dhut nuair a tha thu a 'feuchainn ri Gàidhlig a theagasg dhomh..." (Translation: you did so much for me when I was younger and did a smashing good job raising me and i'm sorry it took me this long to realise it Alistair and I don't ever expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to hear this. By the way, I did learn from you when you tried to teach me Gaelic...)/p  
p data-p-id="c257c0ad456f3bf6a0b5c2d4ad846bd3"You didn't speak Gaelic,but you didn't think Arthur could looks at his younger brother shocked before embracing him and smiling./p  
p data-p-id="f405594e0191d763cb9b1b61d1d4ce44""Thank you Artie, I-I appreciate it. You did listen." After that, both boys stand up when Alistair has a devilish grin adorning his face./p  
p data-p-id="78fb6b6e248f0ccb6b7dcc4659961e6f""What?" Arthur looks at the ginger, only before said redhead traps the Brit in a headlock and starts messing up his hair. /p  
p data-p-id="d8de7585841fc2fb00aab6dc1cece6f8""I knew you couldn't stay away from your favourite brother laddie!" Alistair laughs./p  
p data-p-id="17c2f82951248473015a1dc92df4d3fc""Get off me you bloody git! I can't breathe with your stupid arm around my neck!" England shouts right back. You giggle as their heads turn to you. You stop before smiling, /p  
p data-p-id="c1c811e8d3da68c0c0fc3e3474b173af""That's one hell of a stress reliever, I'm glad you two could sort this out." Arthur stands up before muttering something and shooting a tiny glare to his brother who is just staring at you. You walk past Scotland and reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turns as red as his hair and you pass him, but not before saying,/p  
p data-p-id="295ffeb663563270d2103708e37f7363""Alli, don't forget, you still owe your brothers and I some explanation for why you ignored all of us, mainly me. And if not, I'll just go stay withem Ireland./em" He visibly stiffens before shouting out a bunch of gibberish at your retreating form, returning his gaze to the Englishman next to him and grinning cheekily, /p  
p data-p-id="c941c9e89e8773712c44614d8509c8bc""She loves you idiot, so don't screw it up or I'll force you to eat some scones." Arthur says before he and the now paling Scot return to the living room to converse with /br /p  
p data-p-id="1893e891d8949897dc7578309b4fb057"emstrongYou made it to the end of this thing that I'm calling a chapter! AND you didn't die from how awful it was, especially the ending! Good job, but enough praise because who needs that? Anywho, thank you so much for reading and I'll catch you next time! ~ Reiya/strong/em/p 


End file.
